


Wile E. Coyote Syndrome

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Awkwardness, But also, Fluff, Humor, Implied Tech/Rev, M/M, One Shot, Role Reversal, accidental love confession, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Finally, the shoe was on the other foot.
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Wile E. Coyote Syndrome

In hindsight, Rev saw this situation coming from a mile away.

The roadrunner always figured that somewhere down the road, he or his family was going to pay the price for his ancestor's antics; but he had hoped the repayment wasn't _too_ bad. After all, in spite of everything, Rev had became _friends_ with his coyote who did _not,_ in any way, shape, or form, want to _eat_ him. He thought he at least had another decade or two before the ritual shenanigans happened.

The Wile E. Coyote syndrome. That's what his family likes to call it. Every time a coyote had tried to trap or trick a roadrunner, with whatever plan they can come up with, the plan usually backfired and as a result, the coyote got their just desserts - which usually comes in the form of a cliff, nothing underneath, and falling to their doom.

And Rev had _seen_ it in action via when his family had came over, and Rev had begged Tech for his help in building the roboamigo. They were all accidents and it had gotten to the point where the next time Tech came over to visit, he brought a pair of rocket shoes. Rev had never forgave himself for letting Tech fall instead of the toy; Tech was _far_ more important than some toy, than his parent's approval - even if Tech can regenerate.

But Rev figures this was probably the turning point of the situation. When the gods decided enough was enough, and with Rev choosing the toy over Tech when they both were off the ledge, they decided it was time for the bird to have a taste on his own medicine.

It had happened so fast. Zadavia had informed them of a mysterious rock monster (not the work of Thaddeus Dare, it appears) out in the dessert searching for...something, they didn't know what yet. Anyway, the monster had been way too close to his family's home for Rev's liking, so on Ace's cue, they had rushed out there and tried to get the monster away from the family.

It was like dealing with the roboamigo all over again.

It had been so difficult to find an opening; with Lexi's brain blast and Ace's laser vision barely denting the rock, Duck's power orb randomizer the same, and everyone else's powers render useless. Rev remembered Ace calling out a specific move, one that Rev and Slam does very well, but before they could, the rock monster had detached its arm and-

"Rev, look out!"

He heard Ace called out, but he had _felt_ the attack before he had the chance to see it. The punch had knocked the wind out of him, but of course that hadn't been the only thing; it had also knocked him off the edge of the cliff.

"REV!"

Thus, Rev found himself in a rather familiar situation, just with a different person. And, unlike said person, Rev did not have any means to save himself from falling.

So yeah, Rev's going to chalk this up to karma. He had expected something like this to happen, just not to _him_ of all the roadrunners.

"Tech, I'm so sorry," He mumbled, hands together in a silent prayer as the ground rapidly started to appear in his sights. "No really, I am. I'm sorry my ancestors were bad people to you and your ancestors. I'm sorry we kept throwing you off cliffs. I can only hope you'll forgive me. I love you."

"Well, that's nice to hear, but I'm afraid you aren't dead yet."

Upon hearing a familiar gruff voice, Rev's insides turned cold and he open his eyes - when had he closed them? - to see he was in the arms of his best friend, hovering inches from the ground. Tech merely cocked an eyebrow at the roadrunner, who began to chuckle nervously, face turning far more red than his suit.

"You know, when I brought these shoes, I thought it would be _me_ who got shoved off the cliff." Tech said. Rev was too busy melting under embarrassment to answer. "As I've said the last time: I came prepared."

Rev just shoved his face in Tech's chest as they slowly got back up to the edge where the rest of the team were waiting for them.

"Rev, you okay?" Ace asked as Tech let Rev get back on his feet. Rev let out a small squawk-like noise - something that made Lexi and Duck look at each other in surprise - and he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good-Ace-never-been-better-if-it-weren't-for-Tech-I-would've-been-splattered-on-the-ground-by-now-so-thanks-for-the-save-Tech-anyways-where's-the-monster?-did-I-miss-the-battle-already?-In-that-case-we'll-get-them-next-time-huh?-anyways-I-bet-Zavadia-is-going-to-call-us-now-at-any-minute-we-should-probably-get-going-I'll-meet-you-all-back-at-the-headquaters-BYE!" Rev said, and before anyone could stop him, the roadrunner was already zipping away back to the city, leaving his confused, with the exception of one, teammates behind.

"Um, is it me or was Rev talking faster than normal?" Lexi asked.

"I think that punch did more than just knocking him off the edge, if you know what I mean." Duck said, eyes wide.

"Tech?" Ace wondered, looking over at the coyote. Tech just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know chief, he was fine to me." Tech lied.

"Huh. Wells, we should head over to the HQ. The monster got away during ya little rescue. Let's jet." Ace said. Tech slowly trailed after the group, already thinking back to what was said from Rev.

He knows Rev can't hide away forever, despite being the fastest on the team. He can try, but Tech thinks he would be able to catch him.

Tech smirked.

 _Let the game begin, roadrunner._


End file.
